Heiji and KID VS Black Star: The Remake
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: While Heiji and Conan are about to catch KID in his heist, a black magician suddenly kidnapped Conan! At this rate, Heiji and KID must join hands together to save Conan and to reveal the identity of his kidnapper.
1. The Preparation

**A/N: After such critiques from, "Heiji and KID VS Black Star", I decided to do a remake and delete the original because it has been hated. Well, anyway, let's just say that, I'll try doing the 'improved' version of the fanfic. Whether if it improved or not, I hope you will like it.**

* * *

**Heiji and KID VS Black Star: The Remake**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Preparation**

* * *

It was another fine Saturday afternoon in Beika. It was 11: 30 am, and nothing much has happened recently. People were the same as usual, wondering along the streets going somewhere. Other people just stayed in their homes because they were bored. And one of those 'other people' was seven-year-old Conan Edogawa.

He was lying on a couch in the living room of the Mouri Detective Agency. Apparently, there was nothing to do. Detective Kogorou Mouri went somewhere, saying that he will be 'investigating a case' while Ran Mouri was at the kitchen, preparing for lunch. The boy didn't plan to eat lunch, anyway. He isn't starving for food, he is starving for cases, even if it is only a simple case. Until suddenly, the door creaked. Conan stood up and looked at the door's direction. Much to his surprise, there stood a 17-year-old tanned teenager. He was wearing a gakuran and he brought a blue shoulder bag with him. That teenager was no other than Conan's best friend and rival: Heiji Hattori.

"Oi, Hattori!" the boy exclaimed in an annoyed voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo, Kudo!" the teenager greeted as he putted his shoulder bag on the table and sat beside the boy. "I've came here 'cause there's somethin' interestin' that I am goin' to tell ye."

The boy raised and eyebrow, "Interesting?"

Heiji nodded, "But, before I start discussin' about that, do ye know Kaito KID?"

Conan became surprised as he heard the name, 'Kaito KID'. Yes, that is name of the famous phantom thief that Conan wanted to catch.

"'K-Kaito KID'!?" Conan exclaimed in surprise. "Of course, I know him! Since I've been going to his heists so that I can catch him, I know him very well."

And with that thought, something flashed into Conan's mind that made him surprised. "Don't tell me that-!"

"Yeah, ye got it, Kudo," Heiji said. "He sent a notice to the Osaka Police Department. Accordin' to the notice, he is after the jewel called, 'Sapphire's Tears'."

Conan became excited as he heard the information. "Heh? So, he's after another jewel again, huh?", he thought. He then, looked at Heiji with a smirk in his face. "What did he say in the notice?"

The teenager noticed the boy's expression. He knew that from that boy's expression, the boy wanted a very interesting case for some time and now, he found one. He smiled and said, "I think it went something like this:  
_"Tonight, when the full moon appears, all the petals will fall._  
_"And, by that time, I already have, the tears of the sapphire._  
_"I wish that that person will come here to catch me but, I don't think he'll be alone. If that person has a companion, I will gladly meet them face-to-face.  
-Kaito KID"_

Silence occurred after Heiji memorized the phantom thief's notice. He looked at the boys who was thinking deeply after he memorized the notice.

"What do ye say, Kudo?" he said in a cheerful-like voice. "Isn't it interestin'?"

"Yeah," the boy replied with a smirk in his face. "I'm turned on."

"Actually, I also have another reason for comin' here all the way from Osaka." the teenager said as he rested his back on the backrest of the couch and crossed his arms. The boy raised an eyebrow from the high school detective's statement.

"Eh?" Conan muttered.

Heiji looked at ceiling with a confused face. "It was the last verse, Kudo."

"What about it?"

"It triggered me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just I don't get what it meant by, 'If that person has a companion, I will gladly meet them face-to-face.'."

Conan smiled at his best friend's statement. "You're thinking too much, Hattori," he said. "He is referring to me, as 'that person' and you, as the 'companion'."

Heiji raised an eyebrow with confusion in his eyes. "How come?"

"I was famous here in Tokyo for being the 'little detective' who tries to capture KID in his heists and the one who protects the jewels from getting stolen," Conan explained. "And, since the next target is in Osaka, I guess that that thief knows you, being the 'Detective of the West'."

"I see..." Heiji muttered. "Then, could that possible mean-!?"

"Yeah, KID knew that we will be guarding his next target, thus, the last verse of the notice."

"As expected from Kudo! Ye really _are _famous for being the 'little detective' here in Tokyo!"

As Heiji said so, he tousled the boy's hair, which annoyed Conan.

"Pssh! Shut up, Hattori," Conan said in an annoyed voice as he fixed his hair. "Anyway, the second verse was also easy but, we need to solve the meaning of the first verse. Say, Hattori, what time would the full moon appear?"

"Hmm?" Heiji muttered as he did a thinking face. "If I am correct, the exact time was on 7:48 pm."

Suddenly, something flashed in Heiji's mind which surprised him and made him stood up. "Does that mean-!?" he said as he looked at the boy.

"Yeah, that's right." Conan said with a smirk in his face. "That's the time KID will appear and steal the jewel. I just hope that the police, especially Inspector Nakamori, will come to Osaka."

Finally, Heiji sat back on the couch and rested his back at the backrest of the couch. "Ah~! And with that, everything is now clear. As expected from the two of us. Our minds always sync with each other."

"Now that I think about it, what will be our next move, Hattori?" Conan asked, still in his somewhat deep adult-like voice.

"Hmm? Of course! We're gonna go to Osaka and check the jewel!" Heiji exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

"Eh!?" the boy exclaimed, now in his child-like voice. "But-!"

"Don't worry about it, Kudo!" Heiji winked at the boy. "I'm gonna tell Neechan about it! Just wait here."

And with that, Heiji went to the kitchen and leaned against the wall, with Ran not facing him because she was busy cooking.

"Say, Neechan," Heiji began.

Ran heard Heiji's voice and turned around. "Ah! So, it really was you, Hattori-kun!"

Heiji raised an eyebrow from the brunette's statement. "Hmm? What do ye mean?"

"Well you see, I kept hearing some chatting going on at the living room. I thought it was some client talking to Conan-kun but, when I heard a lad spoke in Kansai-ben, I thought it was you."

"Oh...Is that so?" Heiji muttered as he scratched his head. "Well, anyway, the thing is, can I bring the brat with me to Osaka?"

"Eh? Why is that? Lunch is almost ready!"

"Well, it's just that I haven't talk to this brat for a few weeks! Also, no such case has been goin' on lately here in Tokyo. So, I decided to bring 'im with me to Osaka."

"What about his lunch?"

"Don't worry about it, Neechan! I'm gonna treat him some! Trust me!"

"W-Well, OK. But, you two better be careful. If something happens to Conan-kun, call me, OK?"

"Yeah, sure! Don't worry! Since he's with his master, I won't let my student get harmed!"

"Very well then, Hattori-kun. I'm counting on you. How long will he stay there, by the way?"

"I guess by tomorrow? I'm not sure."

"OK, then. Just make sure you take good care to Conan-kun. If you arrived at Osaka, please say hi to Kazuha for me."

"Sure! I'll do that! Well then, I'll be off with the brat now."

"OK. Take care."

Heiji went back to the living to tell the good news to the boy. Conan looked somewhat annoyed, probably because he thought that Heiji used some sort of excuse.

"So, what did she say?" Conan asked.

"It's a yes from her! She said that I should take care of ye. And since it's almost lunch time, I'm gonna treat ya some okonomiyaki once we arrive there.

"Heheh...Oh, really?" the boy thought annoyingly with an annoyed smile across his face.

"Well then, let's go!" Heiji said as he grabbed his shoulder bag.

"Fine." Conan said with a sigh. "Ran-neechan, we'll be leaving!"

"OK, be careful!" Ran replied from the kitchen. "Geez, those two!" she thought. "Will they really be alright?"

Meanwhile, outside the detective agency, the two rode on a taxi on their way to the train station. Once they arrived at the train station, Heiji got tickets for the two of them and went for the train to Osaka. While they were still on the train, on their way to Osaka, those two kept chatting about their lives, the on-going case and their plans.

Finally, after a long trip from Tokyo to Osaka, the two young detectives arrived at their destination. While walking on their way outside the station, Conan finally noticed something that bothered him for quite a long time on their way to Osaka.

"By the way, Hattori," Conan said. "Why are you wearing your school gakuran?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Heiji said cheerfully as he looked at his outfit. "It's just that I really want to meet you that I hurried and forgot to change clothes."

"Oi, oi." the boy simply muttered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I gotta treat ye some lunch today!" Heiji exclaimed. "Ye're lucky today, Kudo, because ye're goin' to taste the best okonimyaki every in Japan!"

"Oi, quiet down, you idiot! We're in public!" Conan warned Heiji with a quiet deep voice.

"It can't be helped, Kudo," the teenager snapped back with an annoyed face. He then, looked excited. "Anyway, let's get goin'! To the okonomiyaki restaurant!"

Conan just sighed annoyingly and facepalmed while the crowd giggled silently in Heiji's behavior. "You gotta be kidding me!" Conan thought annoyingly.

And so, the two headed off to the okonomiyaki restaurant which Hattori claimed to be the best restaurant ever in Osaka. They hailed a cab and it took 15 minutes for them to reach the said restaurant. Finally, they arrived. As they entered the restaurant, the owner greeted Heiji happily.

"Irasshai! Ah, Heiji-kun!" the owner greeted happily. "What are ye doin' here? And who's that kid?"

"Ah! This little kid?" Heiji said as he lifted Conan and pointed at him. "He's my lil' assitant."

"Woah! So, ye got yerself an assistant! And, a very young boy!"

"I know. But, he has a mind of a detective. Right, K-K-Conan-kun?"

"Oi, oi." Conan simply thought to himself as he smiled annoyingly.

"Anyway, Occhan," Heiji said as he faced the owner. "I'm plannin' to have my lunch here."

"Oh! OK, then. Take yer seats!"

Heiji and Conan sat beside each other as Heiji told their order, "Two okonomiyaki. One medium-sized for the kid and one big-sized for me!"

"Right away, Heiji-kun!" the owner replied as he started cooking some okonomiyaki for the two. While cooking, the two have a light conversation.

"The owner seems to be nice," Conan commented. "It seems that you two are so close with each other."

"Of course!" Heiji said happily as he grinned at the boy. "That's because I am his regular customer! Oh, and also Kazuha!"

"Eh...?" Conan simply muttered as he watched the owner cooking the okonimyaki. After a few minutes, it was ready to eat.

"Here! One medium-sized for the kid and one big-sized for Heiji-kun," the owner said as he putted two plates of okonomiyaki on the table.

"Woah! It looks delicious! Thanks, Ossan!" Heiji thanked the owner happily.

"Enjoy yourselves!" the owner finally said as he left the two boys eating their lunch.

When Conan took his first bite, he was wide-eyed with a wide smile in his face. "Wow! The okonomiyaki here is more delicious than in Tokyo!"

"See? I told ye so!" Heiji said happily. "After this, we're off to Mr. Hiroshi Maru's hotel!"

"'Hiroshi Maru? Who is that?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell ye about it! He's the owner of the targeted jewel, 'Sapphire's Tears'."

"Oh...And, you know his address?"

"Of course! Because I want ta solve this case with ya!"

Conan was surprised from Heiji's statement. It was the first time in his life Heiji told something like that to Conan. "Hattori..." he simply thought.

"Oi! Stop day-dreamin' and finish eatin'! I swear, I should have order a small-sized okonomiyaki for ye instead," Heiji said with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Eh? Ah, sure," Conan muttered.

Finally, the two finished eating their lunch. When they were about to leave the restaurant, the owner said, "Thanks for comin'!"

Heiji waved back, "Yeah, Ossan!" He then, looked at the boy, "Let's get goin', Kudo!"

"Yeah, sure." Conan said as he smirked once again.

And so, the duo headed-off to their next destination, which is...Heiji's house?

"Wait! Why are we going to go to your house!?" Conan exclaimed in surprise.

"Aho! (Fool!) I know a shortcut to the hotel. Because of that, we're gonna use my motorcycle!"

"Are you serious!? You're only wasting money!"

"Not for now!"

Conan, once again, facepalmed at Heiji's statement. When they arrived at Heiji's house, Heiji quickly got his motorcycle at the garage. When Heiji arrived outside the house, he tossed a helmet to the boy.

"Hop on, Kudo!" he said as he quickly grabbed the boy's arm and they went on their way to the hotel. And as Heiji said, he did knew a shortcut to the hotel. They passed some alleyways on their trip. Then, there was a metal fence on the way.

"Hold on tight, Kudo!" Heiji exclaimed as he started to speed up. Then, they jumped on the metal fence and went straight to the main road.

"Jeez, Hattori! Is this how you drive whenever you have someone with you!?" Conan exclaimed.

"Of course! Even Kazuha doesn't actually mind!" Heiji replied back.

Finally, they arrived at Mr. Hiroshi Maru's hotel, which is Koheiki Hotel. Heiji parked at parking lot beside the building. He and Conan removed their helmets and checked the building. It was a very tall building, probably 20-30 floors. As they entered the hotel, they searched for Mr. Maru's room number which was, Room 141.

"I think it was around this floor." Heiji said as he and Conan wondered around the 20th floor. Finally, they found the room. Much to their surprise, they noticed some police gathered around the room. They saw Inspector Nakamori, a man in his mid-thirties, and a teenager who is around the same age as Heiji. As the two approached the room, everyone heard their footsteps and looked at their direction.

"Ah! He is the one! That kid! He will keep the jewel!" the man in his mid-thirties exclaimed as he saw Conan. The man was wearing a beige coat over a pale green polo shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. He has brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin and wears glasses. He is normally build, a little stout, quite tall and has shaved beard.

"Eh!?" Inspector Nakamori muttered as he looked around and found Conan. "Huh!? C-Conan-kun!? What are you doing here!?"

"I heard from Heiji-niichan that KID sent another notice here in Osaka!" Conan said in his childish voice.

"'Heiji-niichan'?" Inspector Nakamori raised an eyebrow as he looked at Heiji. "Oh...You must be Heiji Hattori, the son of Heizou Hattori, I believe."

"Ah, yeah," Heiji replied.

"Oh? So, that's the famous Detective of the West," a voice rang out. It was the teenager that Heiji and Conan saw. He was wearing a black blazer over a black turtleneck, black pants and black shoes. He has short straight black hair with one side of hair dyed with yellow. He has emerald eyes and a peach skin. He is normally build, quite thin, and is as tall as Heiji. Because of the sudden appearance of the young lad, Conan and Heiji's mind synced.

"Who the hell-", Conan first thought. "-is that guy?", Heiji thought then.

Then, their thoughts interrupted when they heard Inspector Nakamori cleared his throat.

"Well then, let me introduce to you to these people," Inspector Nakamori said. "This is Mr. Hiroshi Maru, the owner of the KID's targeted jewel, the 'Sapphire's Tears'."

"Pleasure to meet the two of ye," the man greeted the two.

"While this young gentleman is Kuro Maborshi," Inspector Nakamori said as he pointed at the teenager. "He will be the one who will capture KID."

The statement made the two detectives surprised. "Eh!?" they exclaimed.

"W-W-Wait a sec, Kebu-han!" Heiji exclaimed. "I don't understand! I thought, I'll be catchin' that white thief with this kid!"

"Just, calm down," Inspector Nakamori told Heiji. "This young man, actually knows black magic and sorcery."

"'Black magic'?" Conan thought surprisingly.

"'Sorcery'?",Heiji muttered. "Ya mean that forbidden magic that witches and wizards use, right?"

"Correct," the young lad replied. "I learned some of them. My father taught me. He was a sorcerer, after all."

"Ye've gotta be kiddin' me! There are no such things as black magic and sorcery right now in the present!" Heiji thought to himself as he turned to Conan. He sat on his feet and whispered at the boy's ear. "Oi, Kudo!"

"Yeah, I know that already," Conan said in his deep adult-like voice. "I'm having a bad feeling about this...But, yet, this will be interesting, right?"

"Kudo..." Heiji thought to himself as he saw the boy's confident face. The boy had a smirk across his face once again. Heiji simply smiled. "Yeah, ye bet! This will be a battle between darkness and light..."


	2. The Heist

**A/N: OK...So, I'm planning to do the second chapter. I don't really know if the first chapter did quite well...Well, anyway, I hope this will turn out to be quite well.**

**Dictionary:  
Kebu-han = Kansai-ben for, "Kebu-san" which means, "Inspector".**

* * *

**Heiji and KID VS Black Star: The Remake**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Heist**

* * *

Upon reaching Koheiki Hotel, the place where Kaito KID's new target, the 'Sapphire's Tears', is located, Conan Edogawa and Heiji Hattori went to the 20th floor to search for the room where the jewel was. They noticed Room 141 was surrounded by police. There was Inspector Nakamori, the owner of the jewel, 36-year-old Hiroshi Maru, and finally, 17-year-old Kuro Maboroshi, the person who will catch KID. It was then, later discovered that Kuro knows black magic and sorcery which his father taught him. Although, black magic and sorcery don't actually exist in this world, Heiji knew that it'll be a battle against darkness and light...

And so, Conan, Heiji, Inspector Nakamori, Mr. Hiroshi Maru and Kuro Maboroshi decided to talk about their plans to catch KID inside Mr. Maru's room. As they went inside the room, all five of them sat on each armchairs at each side of a wooden table. Inspector Nakamori at the single pink armchair at the right side of the wooden table, Kuro Maboroshi on another armchair across the table, facing the inspector, Mr. Maru on another armchair, just facing Heiji and Conan who were sitting on another armchair.

Before they discussed, Inspector Nakamori cleared his throat. "Ahem! Alright, let us review our plans."

"Hold on a sec, Kebu-han!" the Osakan detective interrupted, much to the inspector's annoyance.

"What is it, boy?" Inspector Nakamori asked annoyingly.

"If ye've thought of a plan to catch that white thief, does that mean ye've already solved the riddle?" Heiji said, raising an eyebrow. Then, the inspector looked surprised and then, he started to pretend like he was thinking about it. "W-Well, about that..."

"Ye haven't solve it, have ya?" Heiji said, looking annoyed.

"Oi, oi! This inspector is...!" Conan thought to himself, with an annoyed smile in his face.

Embarrassed about the detective's statement, the inspector cleared his throat once more, and faced everyone with a somewhat red face. "Well, anyway, let us solve the riddle first."

He then, reached for his blazer's inner pocket and got a white card of some sorts. As he putted it on the table, everyone looked at it. It was KID's notice.

"This is KID's notice which he send this morning," Inspector Nakamori explained. "For now, we're not sure what is the meaning of these three verses."

Then, Inspector Nakamori read the notice.

_"Tonight, when the full moon appears, _[he read]_ all the petals will fall.  
"__And, by that time, I already have, the tears of the sapphire._  
"_I wish that that person will come here to catch me but, I don't think he'll be alone. If that person has a companion, I will gladly meet them face-to-face. -Kaito KID_

Silence occurred after Inspector Nakamori read KID's notice. Everyone wore a stiff and serious face upon hearing KID's notice. Indeed, it was a mystery to them as to what is the meaning behind KID's notice.

Inspector Nakamori made a thinking face as he rested his chin on his hand. "Hmm...So that means..."

"He _already _has the jewel when 'all the petals will fall'," Conan interrupted, as he spoke in his deep adult-like voice.

"Yeah," Heiji agreed. "Ye do have a point, Ku-Conan-kun."

"The second and the third verse were also solved," Conan added. "Except for the first verse, though."

"Eh!?" Inspector Nakamori exclaimed. "Th-The third verse has been solved!?"

"Yes. Heiji-niichan and I solved it back in Tokyo," the boy replied as he faced Heiji. "Right, Heiji-niichan?"

"Ah, yeah..." Heiji said.

"Then, who is this 'that person' and 'companion' that KID is talking about?" Inspector Nakamori asked, with a raised eyebrow as he held KID's notice.

"The 'that person' is actually me, Inspector," Conan replied.

"Eh?" Inspector Nakamori uttered as he looked at the boy. "Fool! How come that you will be the person KID is waiting for?"

"The reason is probably because I always get to face KID whenever he has heists in Tokyo." Conan replied. "Also, I always get to be the one, actually, to discover KID's disguises."

Inspector Nakamori groaned at the boy's statement. "I think I understand but, who is this 'companion' that you will have, boy?"

"Me, Kebu-han, me," Heiji said, as he pointed to himself.

"Keh!" Inspector Nakamori uttered in an irritated voice. "And why did it become you?"

"Huh!? Ye still don't know until now!?" Heiji exclaimed as he stood up and putted his hands on the table hardly. "Right now, we're here in Osaka! And who is the famous high school detective here!? Of course, it's me!" Heiji pointed to himself. "The Great Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori! And that annoying white thief must've thought that I'll help this brat in catchin' him!"

"C-Calm down, young lad!" Inspector Nakamori said, as he motioned his hands. Heiji then, sat down with an angry expression and a pout.

"Jeez, why am I not as famous as Kudo!?" Heiji thought to himself, as he eyed Conan, who looked somewhat surprised from Heiji's sudden behavior. But, Conan didn't mind him, anyway.

"Still, the first verse seems hard," Conan said.

"Yeah, the cherry blossoms here fell _all the time,_" Heiji added.

"But, before we solve for the first verse..." Inspector Nakamori interrupted. "...let us talk about our plans first, shall we?"

The two then, decided to talk about their plans, although they have to solve the meaning of the first verse.

"By the way, Mr. Maru," Heiji said as he looked at the man. "What did ye mean by, 'He is the one.' to this kid?"

"W-Well, 'bout that," Mr. Maru replied. "-it's just that the ring is too small."

"'The ring'?" Heiji muttered.

"Yes. The 'Sapphire's Tears' is actually, a ring, passed by my mother, Namida Maru," the owner explained. "She wore it when she was a child. My mother gave it to me when I was 29 and said, 'Give this ring to yer daughter.' But, 3 months later, my daughter died in a car accident, with tears in her eyes.

"My neighbor and his daughter came by one time and when his daughter saw the ring, she wanted it so, I gave it to her. But, 2 weeks after that, she died due to an illness with tears in her eyes again. I thought that the ring was cursed so, I decided to keep it. But, when I heard that Kaito KID will steal the ring, I was scared. And, the jewel will be stolen easily. That's why when I found this boy, I decided to let him wear the ring."

"But, does it have to be the kid?" Heiji asked.

"Because whenever a young girl wears the ring, sooner or later, she dies. And, since he's a boy and he has the same age as that of those two young girls, he can wear the ring safely," the owner said.

"Now, that explains it," Inspector Nakamori commented. "No wonder its name fits the jewel perfectly."

"By the way, Inspector," Conan interrupted. "Is Kuro-niichan part of the plan?"

"Yes," the inspector simply replied.

"What is he going to do?" Conan asked.

"Of course! He is going to fight KID using his black magic!" the inspector replied with determination seen in his face.

"That's correct, boy," the black-haired teenager said.

"Hmm..." the boy thought for a second. Then, he looked at the inspector. "Say, I'm not sure if this is a good one but, I think I have a plan."

"Woah! That's great, kid!" Inspector Nakamori exclaimed. "Let us hear it."

"First, all the police must disguise themselves as ordinary people, walking around the hall way," the boy explained. "Then, if someone approaches me and said that he wants to see the ring, I will invite him at the hotel's rooftop. Finally, if that person removes his disguise and was revealed to be KID, Kuro-niichan, who was already at the rooftop waiting, will fight KID while I made my escape and contact the police. How is that, Inspector?"

The inspector thought about the boy's plan for a few minutes. After thinking, he looked at the boy with a smile. "That's a good idea, boy!"

"I knew it's a good plan!" the boy said happily.

"Alright, men! Listen up!" Inspector Nakamori commanded as he stood up from his chair. "Squad A, go back to the headquarters and return wearing your disguises! You must bring your ID for confirmation!"

"Roger that, Sir!" a policeman replied as he saluted.

"Squad B and Squad C, guard the inside of the hotel!" Inspector Nakamori commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" two policeman said as they saluted.

"Squad D, guard the outside of the hotel!" Inspector Nakamori ordered.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" a policeman saluted.

Then, the inspector faced Kuro and the two detectives.

"Kuro-kun, Conan-kun and Heiji-kun, I'm counting on you three to do your duties!" Inspector Nakamori said.

"Yes, Inspector," Kuro replied.

"Yeah! Leave it to us, Kebu-han!" Heiji said happily.

"Yeah!" Conan muttered.

"Alright, KID!" Inspector Nakamori thought to himself. "If you are there, you have no escape this time around since you are going to get your next target to Mouri's kid!"

Finally, everyone is getting ready for the up-coming heist. But, will Conan's plan succeed?

A few minutes later, everyone is at their posts. There are only three more minutes left before Kaito KID's appearance. Everyone were all dressed up as normal people walking around the hallway at the 20th floor of Koheiki Hotel. But, the question right now is, will our little detective's plan succeed?

While Conan was wondering along the hallway of the 20th floor, the disguised Inspector Nakamori approached him.

"Say, Conan-kun," the inspector whispered to the boy's ear. "You still remember the plan, right?"

"Yes, Inspector," Conan replied cheerfully, although he doesn't like it at all.

"Very good, then. I'll go and talk to Kuro-kun, OK?"

"Ah, sure..."

"By the way, I'm just wondering..."

The boy looked curious as the inspector looked around. "Where is that Osakan friend of yours?" the inspector asked.

"A-About him..." Conan muttered when all of a sudden, a voice rang out. "I am here, Kebu-san."

Conan turned around at the voice's direction and much to his surprise, it was Heiji. But, the little detective felt a strange feeling as Heiji slowly walked towards his direction.

"Oi, oi! What is this feeling!?" Conan thought to himself. "Could it be...!?"

"Ah! There you are!" Inspector Nakamori said as he patted Heiji's shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"At the restroom," Heiji simply replied.

"OK, then. Say, Heiji-kun, please do guard the boy while I'm gone, OK?" the inspector requested.

"Sure thing, Kebu-san!" Heiji replied happily.

As the inspector left, Conan tugged Heiji's sleeve. Because of this, Heiji looked at the boy. The boy looked like as if he wanted to talk about something to the Osakan detective. And so, Heiji sat on his feet.

"What is it?" Heiji asked the kid.

"Oi, Hattori! What the hell is the matter with you?" Conan whispered to the Osakan's ear in his deep voice.

"What are you talking about, Conan-kun?" Heiji asked the boy. "Also, you must be respectful to someone who is older than you!"

Because of Heiji's reply, Conan felt something strange. "Oi, oi...Something's wrong with Hattori..." the boy thought to himself. "Why? Why isn't he calling me by _that name_?"

"I-I'm very sorry, Heiji-niichan!" Conan said in his childish voice. "Say, Heiji-niichan..."

"Hmm? What is it, Conan-kun?" Heiji asked the boy.

"Can you unbutton your gakuran?"

"Eh!? Wh-Why?"

"Also, can you unbutton your shirt?"

"As I said, why?"

"I'm going to check something! Besides, it's only the collar that you should unbutton."

"Eh? Ah, OK."

Then, Heiji started to unbutton the collar of his gakuran. Then, he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. "Like this?" he asked the boy.

"Yes!" Conan replied as he putted his hand in Heiji's body through the collar.

"W-Wait! C-Conan-kun!" Heiji exclaimed as he blushed a little. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

While searching through Heiji's body, Conan noticed something. "It's not here!" he thought. "How could it be!?"

"C-Conan-kun! Remove your hand already!" Heiji said.

"Ah! Sorry, Heiji-niichan!" Conan replied as he removed his hand. While Heiji was buttoning his shirt and gakuran, Conan was thinking about something. Something that might be the key to find out about something.

"It's not there..." Conan thought. "That thing...it's not there! If that's so, could it possibly be that...?"

"Say, Conan-kun!" Heiji said happily as he stood up and bend a little closer to the boy. "Can I check that ring?"

"Before that, Heiji-niichan, can you come with me at the rooftop?" Conan replied.

"Eh? Ah, sure." Heiji replied.

And so, the two detective went to the rooftop. As they arrived, Conan walked a few steps away from Heiji, facing him. The scenery of the night was beautiful or so it seems. The full moon was shining brightly and the cold wind blew. The white stars were shining brightly. Right now, Heiji and Conan faced each other, as if they were enemies. Then suddenly, Conan aimed his tranquilizer watch at Heiji.

"Oi, oi, Conan-kun! What are you doing?" Heiji asked the boy.

"You are...KID, aren't you?" Conan said in his deep voice, with a smirk in his face.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?"

"First, you slipped away your Kansai-ben when you called the inspector, 'Kebu-san'."

"So?"

"You're impersonating someone who speaks in a strong Kansai-ben, idiot. And in Kansai-ben, they call inspectors, 'Kebu-han', right? Second, whenever Heiji-niichan and I are alone, Heiji-niichan calls me by my special name. Yet, you still call me, 'Conan-kun'. Finally, you don't have it, have you?"

"What...do you mean?"

"Heh! So, you _really _don't have it, have you? Heiji-niichan's most precious thing, his childhood friend's amulet. You forgot about it since it was found at Heiji-niichan's neck and he wears it like a necklace. I thought you would notice but, I'm surprised you didn't. Probably, because you were in a hurry and no one would even check it. Isn't that right, Kaito KID-san?"

Silence occurred and the cool wind blew once more. When suddenly, a shooting star fell. And another...and another...Soon, lots of shooting stars are falling from the sky, giving the night scene a fascinating view.

Heiji sighed and smirked at himself. Then, he turned away, looking at the sky.

"You got me, Tantei-kun..." Heiji spoke in a familiar voice. It was KID's voice. "That was to be expected from someone like you. But, I still need to get that ring in your finger.

"The hell I would give it to a thief like you," Conan smirked to himself as he clenched his fists.

"Fufufu...We will see about that," Heiji smirked as a pink puff of smoke covered him. When the smoke cleared, there stood the famous gentleman thief, Kaito KID in his usual outfit, a white suit over a blue shirt, a red tie, a white top hat, a monocle, a white cape, white pants and white shoes. Then, KID pointed his gun at Conan. He then, shot a card at Conan but luckily, the boy dodged it quickly.

Then, the two have a little duel with each other. After KID shot a card, Conan pressed the button of his belt and then, a soccer ball appeared. Conan kicked the ball in the air and quickly readied his Power-Enhancing Shoes. As soon as soccer ball bounced, Conan kicked the ball towards KID. But, as expected, the thief dodged the ball. Then, KID started shooting cards at Conan as the boy continued to dodge them. Soon, the boy was at the edge of the rooftop. Knowing that he couldn't dodge the next card, Conan then, tried to think of a plan.

"Come on, Shinichi, think!" Conan thought to himself. "Now, that I'm on the edge of this rooftop, one more step backward and I'll die. What should I do now...? What's worse, I have to find Hattori. Where is he right now...?"

Then, KID aimed his gun once more to Tantei-kun, "I guess, this will be the last one, right, Tantei-kun?"

Conan gritted his teeth for he had no other escape. But still, he kept thinking about his friend's condition. "Hattori, where are you...!? Answer me, Hattori! Answer me!"

Then, Conan shouted Heiji's name as loud as he could, "Hattori!"

"Ye called, brat?"

Conan and KID were surprised as a voice rang out. As KID turned around, there stood Heiji, wearing new clothes. He was wearing his blue blazer with rolled sleeves, a pink shirt under it, blue pants and green sneakers. Of course, he was wearing his baseball cap. He was leaning against the door frame, holding a metal pipe.

"Back off, ye stupid thief!" Heiji said as he did his fighting stance. "Lay a finger on the boy, ye're dead to me."

"My! You sure are aggressive, Nishi no Meitantei-kun," KID commented.

"Tch!" Heiji uttered as he rushed towards KID. KID then, started to shoot cards at Heiji while the Osakan detective dodged them easily. When he got close, he swing the pipe at KID but, he missed when KID teleported. But, Heiji didn't stop running. Instead, he quickly dashed towards Conan and grabbed the boy by the arm. Heiji then, held Conan in his arms as he looked around for the phantom thief.

"Oi, Hattori!" the boy whispered. "How did you get those clothes?"

"Quite a long story but, I'll make it quick. When I went to the restroom, that stupid thief knocked me down. Luckily, that arrogant sorcerer found me asleep. When I found out that I was barely naked, the sorcerer lend me his phone, telling me that I should call someone so that I could get my clothes. So, I called Oka-han to get my clothes and much to my surprise, it was Kazuha who brought it. She even told me to be careful about the case. She also asked me about the whereabouts of the amulet and luckily, I didn't lose it."

"But thank goodness, you're safe!" Conan said.

"Heheh! I know," Heiji chuckled. Then, Heiji twisted his body a little for he noticed the thief coming to their direction. Then, Heiji pointed KID using the pipe.

"Listen, don't go near or I'll hit ye with this thing!" Heiji warned the thief, with a red nerve popping on his forehead.

"Now, now, I'm not going to hurt anyone," KID said, as he motioned his hands. "It's just that I kinda find Tantei-kun cute."

"Say what?" Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"Oi, oi," Conan thought to himself while wearing an annoyed smile again.

"By the way, I just figured out the first verse!" Heiji exclaimed happily. "What he meant by 'petals' are the shooting stars so that he can camouflage himself while making his escape. Right, Mr. Thief?"

"Exactly as you said, Nishi no Meitantei-kun," the thief said.

"I...see..." Conan muttered.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Conan away from Heiji. Heiji, realizing it, looked around to see who stole the kid away from him. And, much to his surprise, it was someone else dressed in a black suit, a black top hat and a black cape. He was wearing a black-and-yellow diamond-patterned mascara. From someone's view, it would look like a silhouette of a man.

"Wh-Who the hell are ye!?" Heiji said as he readied himself. "Let go of the brat now!"

"Heheheh! Do you think I will give him easily to you?" the black stranger smiled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Conan yelled as he struggled from the black stranger's grip. Annoyed, the stranger blew something at the boy. It was sleeping powder! Before Conan realized it, he slowly lost his strength and then, he fell asleep.

"C-Conan-kun!" Heiji exclaimed. KID just simply wore a serious face, but he was concerned about the little boy's safety.

"What are ye goin' to do with 'im, ye bastard!" Heiji exclaimed angrily as he clenched the pipe he was holding.

"You will know it sooner or later," the man replied as he reached for his pocket. "But first, here! Catch these!"

He tossed two yellow wristwatches and a piece of paper tied using a string to the Osakan and to the thief. Both caught the watches and Heiji caught the paper. Heiji examined the watch closely. Instead of a clock, it was an image a white star.

"What is this watch...?" Heiji muttered.

"That is your timer," the stranger replied. "If the that star turns black, this kid will die."

"What!?" Heiji exclaimed while the thief was wide-eyed, too. "The kid will die!?"

"Exactly," the stranger answered. "That is, if you will arrive quickly to the place where I will bring the boy."

"But how will we know!?" Heiji asked.

"That paper that your holding," the stranger replied, pointing at the piece of paper Heiji was holding.

"Wh-What about it?" Heiji asked as he held the paper using the string.

"That paper, well, all you need to do is to solve the puzzle there to see where do you think this kid and I are hiding," the stranger explained. "Do you understand, Detective of the West and The Magician Under the Moonlight?"

"...I understand," Heiji replied. "But, before you leave, just who are you exactly?"

"Me? I am the Magician of the Black Night, Black Star!" the stranger introduced himself.

"Oi, oi. Are you just copying one of my 'other names'?" the thief thought to himself.

"Well then, I shall take my leave! Good luck to the two of you!" the stranger finally said as it disappeared in mid-air. Heiji and KID were left alone at the rooftop, with such expressions in their faces.

"Alright, then!" Heiji said as he wore the wristwatch the black strange gave him. "I'm gonna solve the puzzle and save the brat! And of course, to arrest you, Mr. Black Star..."

Now, everything seems to get interesting. Conan was kidnapped by a mysterious stranger named, 'Black Star' and he gave a challenge to the Detective of the West and the Phantom Thief. Can a detective and a thief save a boy whose life is endangered? Can they save the little boy before the time runs out? What's more, who is this Black Star and what are his motives? Find out at the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N: So tiring...Sorry, if KID didn't say anything much at the end. **


	3. The Pursuit

**A/N: I'm free. Finally free from the Post-Test plus, I'm free from all projects. Though, I'm gonna do some recording by tomorrow for a project. Well anyway, I made only a half of this chapter at school during the Post-Test. Yeah, I actually write after answering the test. Anyway, I hope you will like this.**

* * *

**Heiji and KID VS Black Star: The Remake**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Pursuit**

* * *

And so, silence filled the night after the black stranger known as, 'Black Star' took the little detective away from the Western Detective. He stood there, with the white phantom thief who was looking at the young detective's face. The thief knew that the young lad regretted from what happened and that he didn't know what to do. The white thief shifted his top hat as he looked at the white moon. Silence broke when the detective spoke, "Damn it! It's my fault that he was kidnapped!"

He clenched his fists and checked the watch the stranger gave them a while ago. The black liquid was filling the white star slowly, indicating that time was ticking. Heiji then, started to remember his happy memories with Conan when they were solving cases either in Tokyo or in Osaka and perhaps, anywhere those two might meet by chance or whenever they are together.

"Kudo..." he muttered softly. Then, something touched his shoulder in the middle of his thoughts. He turned around and saw the white phantom thief with a concerned smile in his face. Heiji was surprised from the thief's expression. It was the first time he met the thief face-to-face and it was the first time for him to see him smile like that. It was a rare expression.

"Don't worry about it, Nishi no Meitantei-kun," Kaito KID said with such a smile in his face. "We will save Tantei-kun somehow."

"And who are ye referrin' to 'we'?" Heiji asked in an annoyed voice, as he raised his eyebrow. Kaito KID looked surprised from the detective's statement.

"I'm talking about the two of us," KID replied as he wore his Poker Face to hide his real reaction, which is confused.

"Heheh! Funny," Heiji muttered with an annoyed face. "Ye're sayin' that we should work together? A thief and a detective? Don't make me laugh!"

"Oi, oi. I'm already offering you some help yet, you will treat me like that?" KID said, as he fixed his top hat. The moonlight shone at the watch Black Star gave them which gleamed with the moonlight. "Do you even know why he gave us two watches?"

Heiji was surprised from the thief's statement as he saw the thief smiled at him. "I'm also a gentleman and a gentleman helps people, don't you think?" Kaito KID added. "Besides, that face you made lately, it was a sad one. You took the blame, yes. You felt sorry, yes. But, isn't one of the detective's rules is not to feel emotional towards the victim or the murderer?"

Heiji was surprised from the thief's statement. He knew that he was right. Why would he feel emotional towards Conan? Besides, he knew that he had hope that he could save the boy. He has enough time but, he has to hurry. But, as he rethink about the thief's statement, it made him smirked as he shifted his cap.

"Ye sure do know our rules fer a thief like ya," Heiji commented. "But, I'll save the boy myself."

"You're just being reckless, Nishi no Meitantei-kun," the thief said. "Aren't you worried that you might get hurt?"

"I don't care! It was my fault for lettin' the brat get kidnapped!"

"Seriously, Hattori?"

The Western Detective was surprised as he heard that statement. Not only the statement surprised him but, also the voice who said that. That voice was familiar to him. And for some reason, he suddenly became surprised. He looked around and saw a brown-haired lad with the same age as him. He was wearing a blue blazer over a blue-striped shirt, blue pants and red sneakers. His blue eyes gleamed with the moonlight. With that smirk in his face, Heiji knew who that guy was: his best friend and rival, Shinichi Kudo.

"K-Kudo...?" Heiji muttered with a raised eyebrow. Wait, something seems strange. Well, that's what Heiji thinks. "The one who got kidnapped was the real Kudo. And since the white thief is nowhere to be found, that means..."

"Ye're KID, aren't 'cha?" Heiji looked at Shinichi with an annoyed look.

"You got it, Nishi no Meitantei-kun," the thief in-disguise said as he winked.

"Why are ye disguisin' as Kudo!?" Heiji exclaimed as he pointed at the disguised thief.

"Now, now, don't worry about it. I'm going to help you, that's why I disguised as your rival," KID replied.

Heiji became annoyed of that fact but, he can be a tsundere at some times. "Fine! Do what ye want!" he said as he crossed his arms and turned away. "Just don't bother me, OK?"

"Yes~!" the thief said cheerfully. "Now, what are you planning to do, Nishi no Meitantei-kun?"

"Go down at the streets, wonder around while solvin' this riddle."

"Why not tell it to the Inspector?"

"I forgot the tell ye that I don't want anyone to know yer KID while we're solvin' this case."

"How thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, how are we going to go down without the police noticing?"

Heiji looked at his 'fellow detective' and grinned at him evilly. Before his 'friend' knew it, 'Shinichi' was doing the explanation to Inspector Nakamori.

"What!?" Inspector Nakamori exclaimed. "KID escaped again!?"

"Yes, that's right, Inspector," 'Shinichi' explained. "We're planning to chase him with the jewel."

"Then, let us come with you!"

"No need, Inspector. KID only wants the two of us to chase him."

"Eh? But, are you sure you can catch up with him?"

"Don't worry. Hattori brought his motorcycle with him."

"O-OK then. Just, be careful."

"Sure thing, Inspector."

"Oh, one thing!"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Conan-kun?"

"KID kidnapped him with the jewel."

"Oh dear! Make sure he is safe."

"Roger that!"

And so, the two detective quickly went downstairs and after a few minutes, they finally arrived at the ground. The cool wind was blowing as the moonlight peeked through the grayish clouds in the night sky. Heiji checked the yellow watch. The star was slowing filling up. Heiji then, looked for his motorcycle as he was staring at the piece of paper the black stranger gave him. It was a drawing of a black star and a black crescent moon, connected by the '&' sign. Then, there was a plus sign and then a drawing of a tent. Below these drawing are the English words, "Good luck!" Heiji raised his eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head. 'Shinichi' noticed these gestures.

"Something wrong, Nishi no Meitantei-kun?" he asked.

"It's just that I don't get it," Heiji replied. "I'm only guessin' that this thing here is a circus tent."

As he said so, Heiji pointed at the drawing of a tent as 'Shinichi' looked closer for a good view.

"Then, does that mean that they are hiding at some sort of circus tent?" Shinichi suggested.

"Probably," Heiji simply replied as he checked the riddle once more. "But, the only thing that I don't get is the drawing of the crescent moon and the black star!"

Then suddenly, someone grabbed Heiji's collar from behind which surprised him. He looked behind with an angry look in his face.

"Gah! Let go! I can't breathe!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Idiot, you're motorcycle is right there," 'Shinichi' said as he pointed at Heiji's motorcycle. Heiji blinked twice then, blushed lightly as he went towards the motorcycle and slightly leaned on it. Then, he continued to think about the riddle.

"What do these drawings mean?" Heiji thought to himself. "If this is a circus tent, and there's this plus sign, that means, all of these drawings have some sort of connection. But, what?"

"Ye've must've been thinkin' so hard, young lad," a voice rang out.

Heiji turned to the direction of the voice. And much to his surprise, it was a middle-aged man, probably in his twenties, with a gentle smile in his face. He has blue eyes, pale peach skin and is normally built. He was wearing a loosened brown vest over a grey shirt, brown pants and black shoes. He was also wearing eyeglasses. His brownish hair was combed back and it had a short ponytail. He was standing beside 'Shinichi'. Then, he noticed the riddle Heiji was looking at.

"Oh! That black star and black crescent moon are Black Star and Black Moon's signatures," the man said as he took a closer look at the drawings.

"Um, what do ye mean by, ' 'Black Star and Black Moon's signature'?" Heiji raised an eyebrow. "And, who are ya?"

"He is Kazuki Fuyu." 'Shinichi' said as he pointed to the man with a smile in his face. "He just passed by and saw the two of us."

Then, 'Shinichi' turned to the man. "But, how come you said that those drawings are Black Star and Black Moon's signature?"

"The reason was because I already had an autograph that they signed before," the man explained. "But..."

That very word. That's right, that very word, 'but', is a magic word. Well, in Heiji's case, it is. Because of that word, he raised an eyebrow and looked somewhat curious.

"I have never thought that the two most famous high school detectives are here, solvin' some kind of case here in Osaka." Mr. Fuyu said, as he looked at the two detectives. And with that, Heiji's eyebrow raised once more.

"Huh? What do ye-!" Heiji was interrupted when he remembered that 'Shinichi' is actually KID, and that he must 'play along' with him. "Ah, right. We're solvin' some case here, right, _Kudo_?"

He stressed that name seriously as he looked at 'Shinichi' with a fake smile and a red nerve on is forehead.

"Yes, that's right!" 'Shinichi' simply agreed. "Um, Mr. Fuyu, can you fill us in?"

"Hmm? Ah, sure...I would be happy, too," Mr. Fuyu said.

"So, who are Black Star and Black Moon and what are their relationship with each other?" Heiji asked as he walked a few meters closer to them.

"Actually, those two are famous circus performers. Magicians, to be specific," the man replied.

That very statement surprised the two detectives because, the name of the stranger who kidnapped Conan was Black Star.

"What!?" Heiji asked surprisingly.

"Black Star and Black Moon are magicians!?" Shinichi exclaimed.

"That's right," the man said, as he nodded. "Six years ago, they made a performance around here in Osaka. I was able to visit their tent. Their tent has a poster of the two of them."

"I see..." Heiji muttered as he made a thinking face. "Say, Mr. Fuyu, can ye remember the address?"

"If I'm correct, I think it was at 2nd District, 4th Block, Minazuki-chou."

"Is that so...?" 'Shinichi' muttered as he faced Heiji who kept the white paper in his pocket. "Whats our next move, Hattori?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Heiji smirked as he walked towards to his motorcycle and tossed a helmet to 'Shinichi' as the other 'detective' caught it. "We're gonna go to that place, of course!"

'Shinichi' was surprised about Heiji's statement. Then, he smirked as he wore the helmet as he walked towards Heiji's motorcycle. "You do have a point."

When Shinichi sat behind Heiji, the Western detective looked at Mr. Fuyu. "Thanks fer the help, Mr. Fuyu!"

"We will repay you somehow!" 'Shinichi' said as the two drove out of their way to the hotel to the busy streets of Osaka. Meanwhile, the young man simply smiled as he watched the two detective drove on their way to their destination.

As they were driving on their way to the streets of Osaka, there was a sudden traffic. Because of this, Heiji became impatient and checked the yellow watch. The white star became half-filled with the black liquid.

"Tch! We don't have enough time!" Heiji muttered. "We have to get outta here and go to the shortcut!"

But before Heiji could make a U-turn, a woman beside them told them to stop. Heiji and 'Shinichi' looked as the window of a car opened. It was woman with black hair, with one side dyed with yellow. She has a face of a woman in her late twenties, with a pale face and a worried face. She seemed to be wearing a light purple blazer over a white shirt.

"Um, that watch you were wearing..." that woman said. "Could it be that...Black Star gave it to you?"

"Ah, yeah," Heiji replied. "Who are ye, Oba-han?"

"I am...his mother," the woman replied. "Please, take care of my child for me. Besides, his goal is so dangerous..."

"Dangerous?" 'Shinichi' repeated.

Then, in the middle of a traffic jam, the woman told everything to the two detectives. Because of this, Heiji smirked to himself and made a U-turn.

"Thanks, Oba-han!" Heiji said as he drove to the alleyways. "Finally! We have a motive in our hands!" he thought as he quickly drove on his way to their destination.

But, the main question right now is, can Heiji and 'Shinichi' catch up and save Conan? What's more, what did the woman tell to the two detectives? We will know in the next chapter!


	4. The Rescue Operation

**A/N: As usual, I'm late at my own updates…Sorry about it. Well, I hope you will like the remake of the final chapter of this fanfiction. Hope you will all like it.**

* * *

**Heiji and KID VS Black Star: The Remake**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Rescue Operation**

* * *

Meanwhile at the busy night streets of Osaka, Heiji and 'Shinichi' are riding on Heiji's motorcycle as the Western Detective tried to speed up just to reach their destination: the place where Black Star and Conan are hiding until now. They passed many alleyways along the way, for Heiji knew that they don't have enough time and that both detectives know the real identity of Black Star, thanks to the woman they just met during the traffic jam.

Finally, they arrived at an isolated circus fair somewhere in Minami-chou. The fair was filled with darkness and most of the tents are ruined. It seemed that the fair hasn't been visited for some time ago. Right at the entrance of the fair, there was a sign board above that says, "Aces Fair".

"'Aces Fair…'" Heiji read the sign. "I guess this is the place."

The 'Eastern Detective' then noticed that his fellow detective got something in his blazer's pocket. It was a pair of broken glasses. Based from what the glasses looked like, 'Shinichi' knew the owner of the glasses.

"Isn't that Tantei-kun's glasses?" 'Shinichi' asked as he pointed at the glasses Heiji was holding.

"Ah, yeah," Heiji replied. "I found this at the hotel's rooftop before we left."

Heiji then, wore a sad face. For the second time, 'Shinichi' saw Heiji's worried face. He also noticed that he held the glasses tighter.

"Say, Mr. KID," Heiji said as he turned to the disguised thief with sad eyes but, with a smile in his face. "-what do ye think 'bout the kid?"

The 'other detective' became surprised from Heiji's sudden question. Not that it was sudden but, that question is something that he didn't really think about it that much.

"What about you?" 'Shinichi' said instead. "What do you think about the boy, Nishi no Meitantei-kun?"

"Well, that boy is like my brother," Heiji replied. "He is a kind, caring and he's a detective like me. He reflects the calm side of me, I would say."

The thief then, thought about the Osakan's answer when suddenly, someone tugged his blazer.

"Anyway, let's get goin'!" Heiji said. "I can wait forever for yer answer, after all. But anyway, our priority for now is the kid's safety so, we better hurry."

"O…K," 'Shinichi' simply replied as he followed Heiji walked into the circus fair.

They looked around at the different of colorful yet, worn-out tents. Finally, Heiji noticed a tent with the poster of two men wearing black outfits with matching black top hats and mascaras. Knowing it was the tent that they were looking for, Heiji motioned his hand as he called his 'fellow detective'.

"Hey, I found it!" Heiji exclaimed.

'Shinichi' heard the call and walked towards Heiji. The Western Detective peeked through the tent and saw a boy lying on the ground. Knowing that it was Conan, Heiji quickly went inside with anger in his eyes as 'Shinichi' followed him inside the tent. As they arrived, they saw the wounded boy with blood dripping from his head. The two slowly approached to the boy but, they noticed that a small knife was stabbed at the ground in front of the boy. Then, the boy shifted his head as he looked at the two detectives.

"Don't…go any further, Hattori!" Conan warned. "If…you come any closer…he's gonna shoot you!"

"Huh?" Heiji exclaimed. "What do ye mean?"

"The brat seems annoying as ever, huh?" a voice suddenly rang out of nowhere.

Both detectives became startled from the voice as they heard footsteps coming from the right side of the tent. The moonlight shone through a hole above the tent, revealing the black stranger who kidnapped Conan: Black Star.

"I'm not surprised if you've come here before it's too late," Black Star smirked evilly. "And, as expected, I'm glad that you two have come. I thought that one of you will come here alone and-"

Black Star suddenly aimed a black gun at the two detectives, which surprised both of them. "Die!"

The stranger in black then, shot the two detectives a burning card. Quickly, 'Shinichi' got his card gun and shot the burning card. Luckily, the fire died out and Black Star's card depleted.

"Tch!" Black Star muttered as he drew three small knives from each hand.

"You better stand back, Nishi no Meitantei-kun," 'Shinichi' told Heiji as he produced four small pink smoke bombs in one hand.

When Black Star was about the throw the knives, 'Shinichi' threw the smoke bombs on the ground, emitting a giant puff of pink smoke. This confused Black Star but, he threw the knives right away. But, much to his surprise, none of his knives hit the two detectives. But, what he didn't notice was that there were blood stains on the floor. Once again, Black Star drew three knives in both of his hands as he scanned the are.

Meanwhile, Heiji, Conan and 'Shinichi' are hiding behind two big wooden boxes. Heiji was holding the boy tightly as he removed the rope around the boy's body.

"Thanks, Hattori," Conan thanked the Western Detective.

"Don't mention it!" Heiji grinned happily. "Thanks goodness, ye're alright."

"I know but, one of us is not."

Conan looked at the injured 'Shinichi' who was wounded at the left arm. Heiji looked surprised as he saw the wound. "Hey, KID! Are ye alright?"

"I'm…fine," the disguised thief replied as he breathed heavily. "At least, I can move my right arm."

"But ye're bleeding heavily!" Heiji said worriedly. Suddenly, he heard something hit unto something.

"It's Black Star." Conan said as he looked behind. "He just hit three knives at some wooden boxes."

Conan then, yelped in pain. But, it wasn't loud enough for the Black Star to hear it so, they are still safe. Luckily, Heiji finished treating the injured thief.

"Hey, are ye seriously alright?" Heiji asked as he got the boy's white handkerchief in the boy's pocket, since he already used his own for the thief's wound.

"Yeah..." Conan answered softly. But, Heiji decided to treat the boy, anyway.

After doing so, Heiji then, started to think about a plan, for he knew that he is the only one who can stop Black Star since two of his comrades were injured. Knowing that he needs to reveal the truth to shut Black Star down, Heiji got the tiny speaker in the boy's blazer pocket. Heiji also got the boy's bow tie and quickly adjusted it in his own voice. Since he saw how the boy used it once, Heiji didn't have much difficulty in using it.

"With Kudo's gadgets," Heiji thought to himself. "-this is the only thing I have to do."

Heiji then, crawled towards another bunch of wooden boxes. He placed the speaker there and he quickly crawled outside the tent. Heiji held the voice-changing bow tie near to his mouth. Then, he started to speak.

"Six years ago, ye and yer father once performed in this fair," Heiji began as his voice echoed inside the tent. Black Star became startled from the voice. He looked around but, he saw no one.

"Ye and yer father were famous magicians known as 'Black Star' and 'Black Moon'," Heiji continued. "When ye were young, ye idolize yer father who is a magician that ye wished that someday, ye would be like him. Until, five years ago…"

Black Star became somewhat paralyzed just from hearing that very phrase. He looked surprised as he bowed his head lightly.

"During that time, yer father was on his way home. He was ridin' on his car 'til, another car zoomed by and hit yer father's car, causin' an explosion and a fire.

"Ye and yer mother heard the news and quickly rushed to the scene. But, it was too late to save yer father since, he already died in the explosion. Because of this, ye wanted to avenge yer father's death. But ye couldn't, since the driver who hit yer father's car also died in the explosion. Finally, ye've calmed down.

"Years have already passed but, ye've never forgot about yer father, that ye even told yer mother that ye want to be like him, to be a very famous magician like him. Because of this, ye trained almost every day, practicin' and experimentin' different kinds of magic tricks.

"Ye even wanted to go into KID's heists after ye started hearin' him at the TV and readin' the newspaper. Of course, ye already know that KID is a magician like yerself. That's why ye go so far as to go to his heists anywhere in Japan. But, yer mother didn't want to, knowin' that ye'll be in danger.

"Today was when yer mother decided to let ye go to KID's heist because it was right here in Osaka. But, ye were afraid, because ye are aware that I and the brat that ye just kidnapped will be here. Ye almost must have thought that we might arrest ye if ye do any crime. That's why ye decided to come to the heist as a normal person who knows black magic and sorcery. And all of a sudden, kidnap the kid and challenge me and KID.

"Isn't that right, Black Star? Or, should I say, the son of Shin Maboroshi, Kuro Maboroshi?"

Heiji listened quietly inside the tent. Inside the tent, Black Star bowed his head and his black top hat fell. He fell on his knees, looking defeated. As he did so, his mascara fell and broke into pieces, revealing the sad face of Kuro Maboroshi.

"You're right, Hattori-kun," he said as he covered his face with one hand. "Everything that you said was right. You can come out right now."

Heiji simply went inside the tent and appeared in front of Kuro, looking serious.

"KID and I heard everything from yer mother, Mrs. Hana Maboroshi, during a traffic jam," Heiji said. "But, to think that ye would do such a thing, it was quite surprising."

"You think so?" Kuro muttered as he used his hand to comb his short black hair back. He looked up, and spoke softly to himself, "You always do your best to stop me, Mom."

"That's because, yer life is precious to her," Heiji said. "Life cannot be lived twice. Nothing can replace yer life. Ye should keep that in mind. That's why, using that kid's life to threaten KID and I was very horrible. A magician makes a person's life perfect using magic, not using it to force someone to smile."

Then, Heiji noticed that Kuro was about to cry. Heiji simply looked away as he walked towards the two boxes where the thief and the boy are hiding.

"Don't cry," Heiji simply muttered as he carried the boy in his arm. "It doesn't fit a magician like ye."

"Smile and laughter are always good," KID said as he stood up with Heiji's help. "But, never forget your Poker Face. It is necessary."

Kuro simply smiled at their statement as he stood up and got his top hat. "Both of you are right. I should keep that in mind."

In the end, Heiji called the police and they finally arrived just in time. They arrested Kuro and thanked Heiji and 'Shinichi'. But, Inspector Nakamori gave Heiji a piece of scolding for hiding the fact that Conan was kidnapped and that he didn't notice that KID took the jewel with him. Meanwhile, Heiji told Ran about what happened but, he didn't tell her that 'Shinichi' was there with him. But, what has happened to thief? Of course he already escaped, with the jewel and an injury with him but, what happened after that?

* * *

Kaito Kuroba arrived home in Tokyo. It was already 9:00 pm and he didn't actually eat anything at all. He walked towards the door of his house and opened it.

"Welcome home, Kaito-kun!" his mother, Chikage Kuroba greeted him with a smile. Then, she noticed that her son has a handkerchief wrapped around his left arm. "Oh my, are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Kaito answered blankly. "It only hurts a little."

"I'll treat you by tomorrow," Chikage told her son. "Which reminds me, are you going to take dinner?"

"Nah! Don't want to!" Kaito snapped as he walked towards his room. "I'm going to sleep now. A lot has happened today."

"Like what?"

"Some sort of kidnapping case."

"Oh my! What happened to the victim?"

"He was brought to the hospital. Besides, his companion helped him, after all."

Kaito simply smirked at his reply and inside his room. But, Chikage simply smiled at her son's statement. "That boy, he's lying again. He must have helped the victim also. Because if he didn't, he shouldn't have got that knife cut in his arm."

Meanwhile, Kaito was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with wondering eyes. He couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. It was the moment when an Osakan asked him, "What do ye think 'bout the kid?"

Kaito closed his eyes as he thought about that question. Then, that Osakan's answer also echoed in his mind, "Well, that boy is like my brother. He is a kind, caring and he's a detective like me. He reflects the calm side of me, I would say."

Kaito then, smirked as he held the Sapphire's Tears to the bulb's light. "To me, Tantei-kun is like a precious jewel…Without him, my heists are no fun at all."

* * *

Meanwhile in a hospital in Osaka, Heiji was sitting beside the bed where his best friend was lying on.

"Damn! Now, I dunno what to do now since KID has the jewel," Heiji sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Hattori," Conan said. "Besides, I don't think that's the jewel he was looking for, anyway."

"How can ye be so sure?"

"I really am sure."

"Well anyway, I almost forgot something."

Heiji got Conan's glasses, the small speaker and the voice-changing bowtie in his pocket. He showed these gadgets to Conan, with a wide grin in his face.

"I found yer glasses at the rooftop," Heiji said. "And I used the other two for my deduction."

"Oh, is that so?" Conan thought as he got his gadgets and kept them in his pocket. Then, he got his glasses and placed at the desk beside the bed. "Thanks for getting my glasses."

"No problem." Heiji simply replied with a thumbs-up.

"Anyway, I should take some rest. Good night, Hattori."

"Good night, Kudo."

Conan turned away and tucked himself in the white blanket. Meanwhile, Heiji tousled the boy's hair lightly and smiled. "Good night."

Heiji yawned and stood up. He walked towards the light switch and turned off the lights. Then, he noticed that something was shining at the desk beside Conan's bed. Curious, Heiji walked towards the desk and checked. It was a silver card and beside it, was the Sapphire's Tears. Heiji got the card and read it.

_We had such a great time together in saving Tantei-kun, Nishi no Meitantei-kun. _[it said] _About your question, I've already come up with an answer but, as you said before, you can wait for my answer forever. By the way, please give this ring to the police for, this is not the one that I am looking for. Also, please send my regards to Tantei-kun. I'll be wishing that he will be alright. – Kaito KID  
_

Heiji simply smirked to himself after reading the message. "That son of a thief, he sure is picky."

As Heiji kept the ring in his pocket, he looked at the full moon through the window. The moonlight shone though the little room and the wind blew once more.

"Just what kind of thief are ye, Kaito KID?"


End file.
